


Это комплимент!

by LarryD



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryD/pseuds/LarryD
Summary: Уилл делает комплимент Ганнибалу





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's A Compliment!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670506) by [Devereauxs_Disease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereauxs_Disease/pseuds/Devereauxs_Disease). 



> Фик переведен на WTF Kombat 2017 для команды WTF Madancy 2017.

Когда они покупали дом, Уилл знал, что крыша продержится всего пару лет, может, пять, если повезет.

Не повезло.

Первый залп летних гроз в тот год грянул со всей силой. Дождь колошматил по слабым местам между поврежденных дранок, а ветер рвал их, пока они не стали скорее намеком на покрытие, чем нормальной крышей дома.

Однажды ночью, через каких-то несколько месяцев после переезда, Уилл выгнул спину, трудясь над Ганнибалом, и взглянул вверх как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть расширяющуюся щель в потолке. Уилл едва успел перекатить их, как размокшая штукатурка и дранка рухнули на постель.

Тут бы им и остановиться и заняться спасением остатков крыши. Но Ганнибал, с промокшими от дождя волосами, покрытыми крошками штукатурки, улыбнулся Уиллу, прошептал «мой герой» и набросился с засосами на его шею. К тому времени, как они без сил лежали и покрывали друг друга мокрыми поцелуями, антикварная кровать, постельное белье и здоровый кусок пола были испорчены.

В первые несколько дней после инцидента Ганнибал был занят их переездом в гостевую спальню и поисками новой, еще более шикарной кровати. Уилл поднял было бровь на покрытую ручной резьбой кровать с пологом, которую показал ему Ганнибал, но поцелуи и шепот насчет достаточно прочных для привязывания столбиков убедили его, что это превосходное вложение средств.

Пока Ганнибал вил гнездышко в гостевой комнате, Уилл проводил дни, спасая их затопленное гнездо. Сперва он натянул брезент под дырой в потолке и приступил к поискам дранки, подходящей к неповрежденным секциям крыши. Он закончил внутренние работы, слегка приторможенный привычкой Ганнибала заглядывать в комнату, окидывать взглядом забрызганного штукатуркой Уилла и просить своего ремонтника помочь ему с проектом в спальне. Пожалуйста. На недельную работу ушло две недели, но Уилл мог только улыбаться, думая о всех задержках.

Теперь, в поте лица трудясь на крыше, Уилл скучал по штукатурке и настойчивым губам Ганнибала. Из грёз его вырвали шаги. Перед ним стоял Ганнибал в бесстыдно тесных джинсах и поношенной футболке, держа в руках молоток:

— Чем я могу помочь?

— Для начала можешь мне сказать, кто тебя одел как человека. У Гуччи разве есть пейзанская линия?

— Я приобрел это в местном секонд-хенде за горстку песо, — Ганнибал присел на корточки рядом с Уиллом и слегка улыбнулся. — Можно сказать, это из коллекции Грэма.

Уилл закатил глаза и пихнул Ганнибала, так что тот с глухим стуком упал на задницу. Самодовольная сволочь, не мог не найти единственную пару джинсов, которые сидели на нем словно бодиарт.

— Ну, если не боишься запачкаться, полагаю, можешь мне помочь прибить остальную дранку.

— Я всегда рад помочь тебе с вбиванием, Уилл, — склонился к нему Ганнибал.

Уилл предостерегающе поднял молоток.

— Слушай, это очень мило, но только не когда мы на крыше, — пожурил он. Ганнибал поднял руки, сдаваясь. — Было бы ужасно грустно пережить восемь покушений на мою жизнь и умереть, потому что ты решил мне отсосать на незакрепленной дранке.

Ганнибал кивнул.

— Приберегу все вколачивание для крыши, — его глаза улыбались, хотя рот и был серьезен.

— Ты, блин, невозможный, — Уилл качнулся вперед, чмокнул Ганнибала в нос и бросил ему дранку.

Час они работали в молчании, солнце лупило им в спины, они лупили молотками по крыше. Уиллу не хотелось признавать, но Ганнибал оказался довольно хорошим плотником — его линии были прямыми, а гвозди забиты точно куда нужно.

Отерев со лба пот, Уилл встал и потянулся. Пора было взять новую палету дранки и, возможно, воду. Уилл поднял следующую гору дранки вверх по лестнице, засунув в большие карманы штанов две запотевшие бутылки воды. На крышу он взобрался как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Ганнибал встает, выгибает спину под солнцем и снимает футболку. Его кожа блестела от пота, мощные мускулы спины и плеч тянулись и бугрились, когда ткань скользила по его телу. Джинсы сползли низко ему на бедра, предоставляя Уиллу вид на две ямочки внизу спины Ганнибала. Ямочки, в которые так идеально помещались большие пальцы Уилла, когда он хватал Ганнибала сзади за бедра.

Тихий придушенный звук вырвался из горла Уилла, когда вся кровь отхлынула от головы. Ганнибал повернулся, и стало только хуже: пот стекал по его шее, собираясь в зарослях волос на груди. Его живот, совсем немного мягкий в середине, вздымался и опускался от усилий, демонстрируя мощные мускулы, притаившиеся под любимейшей подушкой Уилла. Ганнибал проследил направление взгляда Уилла с самодовольной усмешкой на губах.

— Боже, — выдохнул Уилл, — ты сложен как кирпичный нужник.

Ганнибал приподнял губу, оскалившись. Всякая теплота исчезла из его глаз:

— Прошу прощения?

Уилл открыл рот и выгнул бровь. Вопреки здравому смыслу он вскарабкался на крышу и двинулся к Ганнибалу. Судя по напряженным плечам того, шансы Уилла быть сброшенным с крыши составляли семьдесят к сорока.

— Ладно, может, это и прозвучало плохо, но клянусь тебе, это комплимент.

Ганнибал выронил молоток из рук — весьма обнадеживающе.

— Ну конечно, кто же не мечтает о том, чтобы его сравнили с местом, куда какой-нибудь Билли Боб ходит облегчиться? — в голосе Ганнибала не было ничего кроме льда.

— Ну да, но слушай… кирпичный нужник — это нечто прекрасное, — он потянулся к Ганнибалу, но ему не дали даже прикоснуться — тот немедленно натянул футболку обратно. — Большинство внешних сортиров — из вагонки, и шатаются от ветра. А кирпичный нужник...

У лица Уилла оказалась рука Ганнибала, тыча прямым пальцем ему в нос.

— Будь любезен, воздержись от дальнейших комплиментов в мой адрес, Уилл, — прорычал Ганнибал. — Думаю, я удалюсь ко сну, ибо, как тебе наверняка известно, нужники начинают смердеть, если слишком долго пребывают на солнце.

— Господи, ну это известное выражение! — заорал Уилл в удаляющуюся спину Ганнибала. — В ВИКИПЕДИИ ПОСМОТРИ! Ганнибал? ДА НУ ЛАДНО!

Ганнибал пригвоздил Уилла суровым взглядом.

— Хоть я и знаком с цветистым языком Юга, но именно этого оборота не могу припомнить ни в одной из принадлежащих мне книг Теннесси Уильямса, — Ганнибал с подчеркнутым изяществом начал спускаться по лестнице. Он приостановился, прежде чем пропасть из вида: — Тебе правда не стоит спать рядом с уборной. Я непременно оставлю твою подушку в кабинете. Уверен, Лурдес будет не против разделить с тобой подстилку.

— Да бога ради, Ганнибал… — но тот уже удалился. Уилл шлепнулся на крышу и продолжил свою работу, колотя молотком чуть сильнее, чем было необходимо. — Чертов людоед-неженка. БУМ. Это был гребаный комплимент. БУМ. Просто значит, что он крепкий. БУМ. И трахабельный. БУМ. И теперь я сплю с чертовой собакой. БУМ-БУМ-БУМ.

Когда уставший, обожженный солнцем и весьма и весьма обозленный Уилл вернулся в дом и сунул голову в кабинет, он обнаружил тихонько похрапывающую Лурдес, устроившуюся длинной мордой на его подушке. Он осторожно вытянул подушку из-под головы собаки и прикинул, не воспользоваться ли ему этим мешком с перьями, чтобы раз и навсегда задушить Ганнибала.

Поднявшись по лестнице в гостевую комнату, Уилл замер, увидев выходящий из щели у двери ванной пар. Уилл сбросил обувь, уронил подушку и, скользнув в носках к двери, тихо приоткрыл ее на несколько дюймов.

Там стоял Ганнибал, вытирая волосы полотенцем и мрачно глядя на свой живот. Откинув голову назад, чтобы убрать мокрые пряди от лица, Ганнибал подошел к зеркалу. Он покрутился перед отражением, втянул живот и изогнулся, чтобы уменьшить талию. Уилл почувствовал, как теплеет у него в груди, как сердце разбухает от переполняющей его любви к особо опасному дуралею, который пытался выглядеть стройнее в зеркале.

Уилл хлопнул ладонью по двери, распахивая ее со стуком. Ганнибал был слишком натренирован, чтобы испугаться, но все его тело напряглось — верный знак, что он не заметил подглядывавшего Уилла. Тот припер его к раковине, закрыв ему рот рукой, чтобы заглушить одухотворенную чушь, которая могла прийти ему на ум.

— Я тогда оговорился, — начал Уилл, скользнув рукой с губ на подбородок Ганнибала и крепко его обхватывая. — Ты сложен как купол Брунеллески*.

Ганнибал фыркнул, но не двинулся, чтобы отогнать Уилла. Тот переместил руку на грудь Ганнибала, разминая сильные пекторальные мышцы под влажными волосами на груди, и поцеловал его сердце.

— Ты сложен как баптистерий Сан-Джованни*, — еще поцелуй, и теперь обе руки на животе Ганнибала. Тот попытался напрячь пресс, но Уилл ткнул его пальцем и упал на колени, прижавшись лицом к животу.

— Ты, — он лизнул пупок Ганнибала, — сложен как дворец Герардеска*.

Уилл взглянул вверх, снова целуя живот любимого. Глаза Ганнибала были нежны, рука, вплетенная в потные волосы Уилла, ласково тянула за кудри. Уилл прикусил округлость плоти прямо под пупком Ганнибала.

Что-то твердое задело Уилла под подбородком. Уилл улыбнулся и отодвинулся от Ганнибала, разглядывая налившийся член, изгибающийся к его животу.

— И поглядите-ка, — сказал Уилл, подняв бровь, и слегка всосал кончик члена Ганнибала. — Ты сложен еще и как Пизанская башня.

Смех Ганнибала обернулся стоном.


End file.
